


not so great, but not so bad cops

by defsweetheart, markjae (defsweetheart)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Chaptered One-Shots, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, GCBC's fluffy sequel, M/M, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/defsweetheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/markjae
Summary: mark and youngjae finally learns to 'cop' together; which means when mark gets defensive over his kids potentially having significant others at a young age of 9, youngjae laughs at him. amongst other things.a sequel to 'good cop, bad cop'.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i'm back with fluffy markjae hehe  
> before i begin, this is a SEQUEL to another markjae fic of mine titled ['good cop, bad cop'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518040). this sequel can be read alone, but i highly suggest, if you're comfortable with the tags, to read it hehe :)
> 
> this sequel will be one-shots of different scenes from the daily lives of the tuan-choi's; consisting of mark, youngjae, with their 3 kids: lucas, lucy, who are 9 & levi, who is 3. there is a short time-jump from the end of gcbc to this sequel, so please take note of that! i'll explain more in the end notes, so for now, enjoy!

"What are you doing?" Mark asked Lucy as she busily scribbles on the red-coloured paper.

"Nothing…" she smiles innocently, before getting back to her drawing.

"Daddy!" Levi comes running in clumsily as he reaches out for Mark… half naked.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be like this Vivi?" Mark cooes at him, Youngjae probably tr- Oh there he is. Knowing his fiance all too well, the younger came out of the hallway to present to him the pants Levi had so conveniently forgotten.

"No!"

"Yes! You have to wear them to school, baby." Youngjae tries to slip on the pants while Mark distracts the toddler, but to no avail as said toddler keeps kicking his dad's hands away.

"No!"

"Hey dads, can Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol come over today?" Lucas asks as he slips his backpack on.

Youngjae narrows his eyes, "To game? Don't you have tests coming on?"

"We're going to study, Appa. Well, at least Chanyeol and I are… not sure about the other two." _Ah,_ both parents have heard about the infamous couple-slash-best-friends duo, loud and disgustingly in love, as quoted by their oldest son.

"Ooh, Chanyeol's going to come? Let's all go home together then!" Lucy excites, zipping up her bag to get ready for school.

"The both of you are only nine," Mark warns, "No boyfriends or girlfriends till you're 20. And since today's Valentine's Day, no funny business!"

"Dad~" The twins both whined. Who could blame them? _Mark was being embarrassing._

"Alright alright, kids, the bus is coming, so go. Mark honey, your tie. Levi, please, Appa doesn't want you to be cold at school, baby." Youngjae multitasked; giving his kids goodbye kisses, his fiance his tie as well as _finally_ putting on some big-boy pants to a rather pouty 3 year old.

"Baby, so we will meet here for dinner at 6.35?" Mark asks as he stands in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie.

"Yes. Dress nice but not in your work clothes." He grabs Mark's tumbler filled with hot black coffee and his phone, "Have a great day at work! Drive safe." Mark leans in and kisses the other on the lips, "You too babe. Come on Levi, let's get you to school."

"Bye baby, Appa will pick you up later, okay? I love you." Levi says the same, and kisses Youngjae, before slotting his small hand into Mark's large one.

Mark grabs the boy’s yellow backpack, "Love you, happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you too, see you later." One last kiss and out the door Mark and Levi go.

Youngjae's heart is full.

* * *

 **Mark** : Make sure Lucy doesn’t sit near that tall kid, I don’t trust him.

 **Youngjae** : Babe, Lucy has a crush on Sanha, not Chanyeol (tall kid). Well, they’re both tall for their age. Don’t worry.

 **Mark** : Jae, they’re only nine. They should focus on studying and getting a good education before anything else. 

**Youngjae** : Even family? 🧐 Mark, it’s going to be fine, all this is just puppy love, you know how it feels.

 **Mark** : Still, don’t trust that Chanyeol kid.

 **Youngjae** : He’s nine.

 **Youngjae** : Also, if I were you, I’d be more worried about Chanyeol getting close with the other twin, and not Lucy.

 **Mark** : WHAT?!?!

Youngjae chuckles, putting down his phone. The toddlers were finally being released from school and he couldn’t wait to see Levi.

“Ah, Youngjae~ Hello.”

“Oh hyung! Hello.”

Youngjae hadn’t befriended the other parents much, but Junmyeon and Luhan had managed to burst his bubble and the three (along with their spouses and kids) of them are close acquaintances now.

“Sehun’s birthday is coming up. I’d like to invite your entire family to our house to celebrate!”

“Oh, sure, just let us know when and we will be there.” 

“I’ll text you the invite.” Junmyeon looks around, “Luhan hyung isn’t here?”

“Oh, Mark told me Yixing is sick, so he’s not coming.”

“Bummer, I'll text him then.”

Soon the teachers were allowing their parents to pick their children up, and Junmyeon bid Youngjae goodbye, while promising to text him the details of the party.

“Vivi-ya, what did you learn in school today?”

“Red! Blue!” Levi waves a flower in his hand. “Fa-wer!”

“Aigoo~ Our Vivi-ya knows his colours! Good job!” He buckles the toddler into the car seat and pecks him on the nose, “Who is the flower from?”

“T-cher Mina!”

“Wah, is it because it’s Valentine’s Day? That’s nice of her! Should we give her chocolates on white day?”  
“Choco?”

“For teacher Mina, because she gave you a flower.” Levi only hums, not understanding whatever his father just said other than ‘chocolate.’

“Hoong Noona?”

“Hyung and Noona are in school, baby. Yugyeom and Jinyoung-samchon will be coming later to play with you! Are you excited?”

“Yeah...” Youngjae looks at the rear view mirror and sees his son starting to doze off. He guesses he can let the little guy sleep for a bit, since knowing Yugyeom… Levi would play his heart out and fall asleep within seconds at night anyway.

He gets a call while driving, and seeing the caller ID, picks it up since the call was via Bluetooth anyway.

“What do you mean I should be scared of Lucas and not Lucy?!”

“Hello to you too, baby.”

“Jae…” Mark whines, and his fiance can only chuckle. The former continues, “Should we not let them in our house then?”

“Mark, the kids are only 9. Relax. And why would you be scared of our kids?”

“No girlfriends. No boyfriends. Should we just sta-”

“NO,” Youngjae sterned, “Seriously, let them have their own thing sweetheart. I’ll make sure they study.”

“I’m so lucky you work from home.”

“Yeah, yeah. Lose the facade soon Mark, it wouldn’t be cute for when all three kids grow up, date, get marr-”

“No no no. No. No.”

“Okay, hyung, I’m pulling up to our apartment. See you later, love you.”

“We’ll take more later, love you too.”

Youngjae sighs, deciding to take a break from songwriting. The agency needed 5 songs by the end of the week, and he’s lucky he was almost done with number 5. He goes to check on his children who should be back abo-

“Appa! We’re home!”

A chorus of “Hi Youngjae-samchon!” sounded and the father waves back, walking into the kitchen to prepare some snacks and drinks for the children.

“Hey guys, so many of you today,” Youngjae comments.

“Samchon! My mom baked for you cookies! Please enjoy them~” Chanyeol passed him a tupperware of cookies, with Youngjae making a mental note to thank her personally later.

“Thanks, Chanyeol-ah. Make sure you study okay?”

“Yes Appa/Samchon~” He turns away from the boys to see Lucy smiling giddily into her bag.

“What are you doing there, Luce?”

“Nothing~”

“Did you have a Valentine today?” Youngjae could see his daughter’s face redden slowly and he sat beside her. “Who’s the lucky man?”

“No one,” she replies shyly, shoving something into her bag even further,

He’s not one to push, so he lets her be, only reminding her to wash up and finish her homework before Jinyoung and Yugyeom come. One last look at the boys, who were indeed studying, he goes into Levi’s room to wake him up. Of course, the toddler’s already awake, playing by himself with all his toys, and as soon as he sees his father, he screams for him.

“Let’s go to Appa’s studio and play, huh?”

“Yeah!”

Ah right, he forgot to sift through Levi’s bag to see if there was anything new. He made a detour to the kitchen with the three-year-old holding on to his toys tightly, picking up the bag and setting it on the table.

“Oh? What’s these, Luce?” Laying on the table were a few pieces of red paper, and a few Hershey kisses.

“Nothing, Appa!” She quickly gathers the papers into one stack, smiling at her dad after. Alright, Mark is going to love to hear and see this. Youngjae unzips the bag, and pulls open the small file they had in the bag.

“Oh! Vivi, what’s this?”

“Paint! Red, green, boo~” How cute, they must’ve finger-painted today.

“Wanna put it on the fridge, baby?” Levi nodded his head, his father giving him the art and a magnet, carrying him so he could hang the photo there.

“Yay!”

“Can you tell me the colours, Vivi?”

The toddler hums, nodding his head, “Red, gree, boo, ellow, back!”

“Wow! Good job, baby!” He puts him down, and gestures to him to go into his studio. He quickly glances at the boys, all still studying, but snacking and talking at the same time. Just a second before he glanced away, he saw Lucas feeding Chanyeol a piece of fruit, which the latter ate graciously, and he made a mental note to only tell Mark about this after they get back from their date.

Youngjae had taken Mark to the new restaurant in town, famous for their steaks with the fancy raclette cheese? Ever since they got engaged, they do frequently go on dates without the kids, which included looking around for wedding planners that had suited what they wanted. None to their liking yet, but they hadn’t given up. If they could, they wanted a small ceremony, but both of their parents had insisted on a larger one, and they had compromised on two middle ceremonies - one in Mokpo and one in LA. And yes, they do celebrate cheesy holidays like today, but no gifts. Even on birthdays. A night out with just the two of them would suffice. Mark had felt bad at first having to leave the kids behind… until Youngjae reminded him about how happy the kids always get when they would say one of their uncles would come over to take care of them. _Huh_.

Unsurprisingly, neither had felt full after their meal, so Mark suggests they go to Myeongdong instead. Holding hands, they walked along the streets of Myeongdong, buying whatever food their heart desired, which meant they were dropping every stall or so to indulge in the food. 

“So, how was Chanyeol today?”

Youngjae chuckles, “You care about other people’s kids now?”

“I only care if he made a move on my baby.”

“I’ll tell you when we get home,” Youngjae teasingly winks.

“What does that mean? Shit, did they kiss?”

“Nothing like that hyung, don’t worry,” Youngjae paused for a dramatic effect, “Yet.”

Mark clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, “Just tell me~ It won’t make a difference anyway.” And to top it off, he pulled off what everyone knows is Youngjae’s weakness: The Pout.

“Fine,” he sighs, “Promise me you won’t do or say anything about it though.” He held out his pinky, and Mark hesitantly did the same too, pouting even further. “Do you want me to tell you or not?”

“Yes, Jae, please.”

“I may have seen… a certain Tuan-Choi feeding a certain Park… some fruits.”

“Park? Who the hell is this Park?!”

“Park… Chanyeol.” 

The view in front of Youngjae was a little funny; Mark tries not to react to it at all, but fails completely. He hugs the former as a source of comfort for this very, very tragic day.

“Aw, it’s okay, hyung. You still have at least 8 years before Lucas rebels and makes out with Chanyeol in our house! OUCH!”

“Don’t say that! Lucas will forever be grounded; school, then home. Straightaway.”

“Jesus, hyung, relax. Who knows? Maybe there would be another boy or girl he’ll be taking home instead~” Youngjae teases.

“No. No dating till he’s married.”

“Ah,” Youngjae sighs in satisfaction, “It’s nice to be the good cop for once.”

“So… how was your date yesterday?” Lucas asked at dinner the day after.

“How was Chanyeol yesterday?” Mark asks back, earning a flick to the head from his fiancé at the question.

“He’s just asking a general question, babe.” Looking at Lucas, who looked confused, “It was great, baby. We went to eat steak then street food. Daddy ate a lot.”

“Surprise, surprise…” Lucy sarcastically comments.

“So… Lucas. Chanyeol? Boyfriend?”

“Dad, _please._ ” To avoid the topic altogether, knowing his face was heating up, he looked at his sister, “Why don’t you ask Lucy here how many Valentines she had gotten?” 

Lucy gasps dramatically, “How dare you?!”

“Wait, what?!” Mark shouts.

“That’s what you get for flirting with my boyfriend!”

“I did not flirt with him!” “Wait, boyfriend?!”

Lucas screams, “Lucy here got 6 Valentines from 6 different boys, 2 of them are seniors!”

“I did not!”

Mark leans back in shock, “Whoa wait what? Seniors? Boyfriend?!?!”

Youngjae and Levi just looked on at the mess of the scene in front of the, before the former (obviously) clapped loudly, garnering everyone’s attention.

“Now, everyone, relax. We’re having a family dinner, and I do not want any, and I mean it. NO arguments. Understood?”

“Yes Appa.” “Yes, babe.”

“So, Lucy...” Youngjae looks at their daughter, “There were 6 lucky men, huh?” Lucy groans at that. 

_“Wait, you knew?!”_

* * *

”Mmm, these cookies are delicious. Where did you buy them from, babe?” Mark takes his fifth cookie out of the container, before being stopped by the younger.

”Oh I didn’t buy them.” He smirks, “This is going to be good.”

That doesn’t sound good, to Mark at least. He’s almost too scared to ask and know.

”Just tell me.”

Youngjae sighs exaggeratedly in content, “Your son’s boyfriend gave it to us. Oh wait no,” he sure does enjoy the way Mark’s face is starting to pale, “Your future in-laws gave it to us.”

Mark goes on his knees and cries in despair.

”What’s wrong with Daddy?” Lucas asks in confusion when he walked into the kitchen.

”Let’s just say he might like your boyfriend after all!”

Lucas brightens up, ”REALLY?! That’s great new- Why is he lying down and crying now?”

”Come on Mark, don’t get too excited! Lucas is only 9!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY COMEBACK DAY! i cannot wait to listen to the entire album later, it's been a while.  
> i'll only be writing fluffy & domestic things. NO smut,,, we could all use some feel-good markjae right now.  
> not sure how frequent the updates will be, but it'll probably be ongoing for a little while so no rush ^^ do send in your requests if you have any!
> 
> i wrote another [markjae fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683549) that i've just posted! please check it out hehe <3


	2. House Huntring (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lightly inspired by modern family's 3rd last ep(??)
> 
> oohhh the second chapter of GCBC and this fic are the same titles/plots LOL

“We need a bigger house," Mark states as he grills the beef in front of them. They were on a short dinner date after work, since Youngjae's family was in town for the weekend and they insisted for the couple to take the time away from the children.

“I agree. The boys and Lucy would definitely want their own rooms as they get older.”

“Yeah, and since I can work from home now, I need my own room too. That’s already,” Youngjae counts on his fingers, “5 rooms excluding the common ones! But I don’t want a double-storey house.”

“No playroom?” 

The younger shakes his head, “Levi would grow out of toys soon enough, for now, we can put his toys in his own room.”

As for the current living situation, the twins have their own rooms, Levi has his own room while their parents had slept in the same room. Initially, they had moved the bigger bed to Mark’s room. However, since Youngjae’s room was soundproof, they switched the beds. So, Levi’s room was once Mark’s, and they had been sleeping in what was once Youngjae’s _extremely_ soundproof room, perfect for their… _hobbies_ , so to say. Oh! And since Youngjae could work from home now, it’s better for him to produce songs in their own room, so Levi could nap peacefully, rather than share his room with his Appa’s little studio.

In other words, now they all need their own spaces, and want to look for bigger homes for the long term.

"We definitely can't find homes like this in the middle of Seoul. Maybe the outskirts? Will your company still be paying for the house?"

"I don't think so, since I'll be living here permanently. But I'm sure we can afford it." Youngjae hums in agreement; with his songs getting requested and accepted by so many agencies, as well as signing a big contract with one of the biggest entertainment companies in Korea, _plus_ Mark getting promoted to Director of Sales, overlooking everything in Asia, they definitely earn more than enough. Thankfully, Mark doesn't have to travel much, since he can ask his juniors to go for him (unless the clients are VVIP), other than that, he works until 6 or 7pm, and gets to join the family for dinners and weekends.

Youngjae feeds his fiance some beef and smiles, "We can take some time to slowly look at houses on the outskirts? Are you okay with that? I know it's a long ride into Seoul, especially during peak hours. Ah, we have to move the kids too. It would be so hard on them… On second thought, I'm sure we can find an apartment here." Youngjae says his thoughts out loud.

"How about I give a call to the realtor that sold me this space? We can tell her what we want and see which ones we really love. Don't need to worry too much, baby."

Youngjae nods, and goes back to eating, making a mental list of what to ask the realtor.

  1. Near the childrens' current schools.
  2. Near Mark's office.
  3. At least 5 rooms, excluding common rooms. One of the rooms must be made soundproof. 
  4. Clean, spacious
  5. New furniture? 
  6. Big windows 
  7. Not extremely expensive
  8. Ideally one storey rooms, but will see **
  9. Feels like HOME



They had set up an appointment in 2 weeks, where the same realtor Mark had hired has mentioned a few houses in mind. They decided to look at the house when the kids were in school, which meant that Mark had to take the day off.

All the houses were within 10 minutes from their current ones, which was good, at least they had cleared the first two points off Youngjae's list. Most of them were penthouses since it was indeed hard to find a one-storey one. They have already seen 3 houses, but none have that ‘homey’ feeling Youngjae wants. All felt too… bougie, and while that’s okay, it felt like they don’t belong there and he wants the entire family to feel at home.

“Are you interested in anything, baby?” Youngjae shakes his head, pouting.

“This feels like dejavu isn’t it?” He recalls the day Mark had brought him to do the exact same thing, but this time it was for their family of 5, and they were going to stay together. They smiled at each other fondly.

“Yeah, we’ve come far.” Mark kisses his forehead, and tells the realtor that they are ready to move on to the next house.

That day was a bust. No houses had appealed to either man; Mark having the same feeling as Youngjae.

“What if we can’t find any?” Youngjae sighs as they lay down to sleep.

“We will. It’s out there somewhere. We can try again. We always do, and it would work out in the end, right?”

“Right. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

* * *

They next met the realtor, along with the kids, the Saturday after. They figured to let them come along with the trip, with some rules set that they don’t run around aimlessly and to only stay by their side.

“Remember to not get too excited, okay? We have to see some houses so we need our options open,” Mark reminded them, as they walked up to meet the realtor at an apartment block in Hannamdong.

“Hey everyone. Nice to see you both again,” the realtor addresses the two adults, “Now, these adorable children are new! What are your names?”

They both have taught the kids, including Levi, how to greet and introduce themselves properly, and the realtor swooned at their manners.

House number 1 was a no, so was house number 2 and 3… They discussed what they wanted again, and the realtor had said, "There is an apartment that has just been put up on sale in Samseong, not as near as the rest you've seen, but not so far either. Would you like to check it out?"

And this house hits the jackpot. If their current house was already perfect then, this house was even better. The stairs were not too steep and Youngjae doesn't have to worry or get paranoid over people falling over, there were plenty of rooms, and they still had more open space on top of it. Get this, they even have a terrace garden. It was big enough for Coco to run around and play! 

It was an additional of at least 20 minutes of ride to school, rather than the 10 minutes they were used to, but this house was nothing short of perfect.

And it seems like the kids love it too. Most importantly, it feels like home… not as greatly as their current one, but he predicts once it’s theirs, it would feel like home in no time.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Mark asks Youngjae discreetly.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous. But how about travelling time? No offence, I'm not too worried about you since you can drive, but the kids?"

"We can check whether they'll pick the children up from this area," Mark pulls up his phone but gets stopped by the younger.

"Do you like it? This house? It can't be just me who makes the call." 

One thing they had truly learnt from their time apart was to not assume things and discuss major decisions thoroughly together. It may seem so simple, but Youngjae reckons a habit like this is hard to get used to. He had assumed Mark wanted to return to the U.S., and Mark had assumed Youngjae wanted him gone. You may think you know what the other feels, but you will never truly know what the truth is if there wasn't a proper sit-down civil discussion about it. 

"Have you not seen the master bedroom and the _toilet_? It won me the fuck over," he whispers to Youngjae's ears, careful not to let the kids here.

"Language," Youngjae scolded half-heartedly, but he agrees. The master bedroom was spacious, and the toilet had two sinks, a big shower area and a big tub too. The kids can play there if they were, and definitely so will their parents.

As Mark goes to check whether they could get the school bus out there, Youngjae joins the kids that were playing at the garden, under the supervision of the realtor.

"They're very well-behaved, Youngjae-ssi."

"Yeah they are." He feels extremely proud of the kids and he knows that both him and Mark did a damn good job of raising them. The realtor left them alone to make a call, and he gathered the children.

"How do you like the house?"

"BIG!" Levi shouted excitedly, opening up his arms to show him how _big_ the house was.

"It is, isn't it baby?" The toddler nods vigorously back.

"It's really nice, Appa. I like it the most," Lucas says.

"It's really big, and you can see everything from the top too! I love it!!" Lucy chimes in.

"So, if we were to move in here babies, you have to wake up earlier for school. Is that okay?"

Lucas furrows his brows, "How early?"

"20 minutes? We still need to check whether your school bus can come here."

"Oh," the twins evidently slouched. "That means my friends cannot come here anymore."

"I'm sorry, baby, but it was the only house out here that we've liked so far. It's either that or we move schools." The twins widened their eyes, that was a sure _never_ on their part, and Youngjae knew that.

"Didn't you say there are other options? Let's go see them!" Lucy suggests as Mark enters the garden.

"School's website didn't say anything about the buses, so we are going to have to call in on Monday."

"The children are not very keen on the extra time lost."

"Yeah! Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae wouldn't be able to come over!" Lucas pouts, and Mark tried not to react to the taboo word (Chanyeol).

"Let's go see the others, huh?"

None of the houses were to their liking other than the one that was slightly out of the area. As Mark tells the realtor they'd call them back after they heard back from the school, Youngjae prepares dinner for the entire family. 

"So you guys only like the fourth house, huh."

"Yeah, it's really beautiful as compared to the others," Lucy says, before she shoves some rice into the mouth.

"Yeah, there's a garden too! So Coco can run around!" At the sound of Lucas mentioning her name, the Maltese comes running around and barking. Mark reminds himself to feed the dog after everyone finishes with their meal. He pitches in, "But you guys have to wake up a little earlier, you know that right? The journey is going to be a little longer too."

"There are more houses we can see right?" Lucy asks, "I'm sure we can find the same house but nearer!"

“Why don’t we see whether the bus can pick you guys up? Maybe it’s better if you all wake up earlier, huh? More discipline and responsible for yourselves~” Youngjae suggests.

A chorus of ‘No’s came from the twins, Levi only joining along since he likes to mimic his older siblings.

“Appa, I think that’s a great idea!” Mark says to his fiance enthusiastically, teasing the children.

This time, the twins were groaning but were interrupted by Coco’s barking.

“It’s okay, Coco-ya, they’re not really sad. Just overdramatic.”

“DADDY!”

Turns out, and honestly it’s funny because it was _amazing_ news for Lucas, _terrible_ news for Mark, Chanyeol lives in the same condominium of their potential new home. He had mentioned to his best friend about a house in Hannamdong, and the tall boy excitedly exclaims, “That’s where I stay too!” There wasn’t a school bus that would go to that area, but Chanyeol had graciously offered to pick the twins up and drive them back if they were to really move there. When Lucas had mentioned the offer, one of his father’s eyes sparkled while the other darkened a little.

“No,” Mark had said.

“Why not?” Lucas asks, pouting.

“Just… no.”

“What daddy is trying to say is… we will think about it, okay? How would you know Chanyeol’s parents would be okay with that?” His son slouched even more, defeated. Mark exhales in relief, thankful Youngjae had saved him, but once he looked over at the latter, the glare was all he needed to know that he was in slight trouble.

“Really, Mark?”

“What happens if Lucas and Chanyeol are not friends anymore, huh? Who is going to drive or children then?”

“Mark, it’s just an alternative. Besides, we can hire our own driver too. But I think the best for now is to look for another house, since transportation is going to be a problem.”

“How about a pick-up helper? They can always take public transportation, subways right at their school.”

“Let’s just… look at another house.”

Youngjae rubs Mark’s shoulders, trying to relax the older, “Jagi, you cannot just base off a major, important decision based on your childrens’ puppy-love significant others.”

“I know that. But still, what happens if they move away or something? What if Coco doesn’t like it? What if the distance is too far for us all?”

_Ah, Youngjae knows he gets it now._

“Hyung, do you not want to move out?” The older of the two looked at him, giving him a sad smile.

“This house… this home brought you back to me, Jae. Brought all of us together.” Mark sighs, “It’s stupid, I know. I just love the memories this house has for us.”

“It’s not stupid, baby,” he straddles Mark’s lap, “It’s sweet, and I understand. We don’t have to move out if you don’t want to.” He pecks the other’s nose.

“Just… let’s take it slow, okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Chanyeol’s parents said okay to driving us!!” Lucas exclaims as soon as he dumps his bag on the chair.

“Okay children, come here,” Youngjae gathers the twins, “We will be looking at houses for a while more, okay? We’re thinking of moving to a house for many, many years, which means making a big decision, which will take a long time. Is that alright with you both?”

“Mhmm! We love this house anyway, so let’s look at more houses!” Lucy says, before asking her Appa for snacks.

“Alright, I will prepare some snacks for you guys so finish your homework. I need to feed Levi.”

Lucas repeats his greeting earlier than afternoon once Mark stepped into the door.

“That’s great, baby. We will consider it, okay? But no promises.”

Youngjae settles down beside Mark in bed later that night, “Realtor called, she can make time for us this Saturday again.”

“Okay…”

“You alright, baby?”

“Just tired. Rough day at work today.”

“Want a massage?”

The latter shakes his head, “Want cuddles.”

“You’re such a baby, hyung,” Youngjae jokingly comments, opening his arms, “Come to Daddy!”

“The last time I checked, you’re the one calling me that.” Mark still falls into the other’s arms anyway, even if he had earned himself a smack on his own just seconds before.

“Consider yourselves lucky because I,” the realtor excitedly greets them, “May have found you the perfect house!”

“Really? Where is it?” Lucas asks. The realtor just smiles widely and brings them up to the top level, naturally where all the penthouses are. As she opens the door, the Tuan-Chois knows exactly what she means.

“Wow…” Someone in the room had said, while the others were speechless, including Levi too. They were amazed by how simple yet vibrant the entire house is, and Youngjae thinks for a second they’d never have to renovate this place… ever.

“So… how do you like it?”

“It’s….” Someone spoke up after a while, “It’s perfect.”

Youngjae looks over at Mark, his eyes sparkling in awe and excitement, his body taken away by the beauty of this house that he doesn’t feel Levi bouncing up and down in his arms. Youngjae takes him instead, the toddler definitely wanted to be let down, and he just knows his son would love to run away, and they can’t have that… yet.

“This place just opened up. I noticed how you guys really liked one of the previous houses, so I just knew when I saw this house, it’d be perfect for you guys.” She gives a full tour after, Youngjae warning the children not to stray away while pulling Mark along, who was still in a daze.

Similar to the previous house that they loved, this apartment also had a terrace garden, and it was also connected to a room (which Youngjae had already decided was going to be the study room). On the same floor, there were two smaller rooms and the kitchen, albeit smaller, was still cleanly designed, and he decided he liked it better than the other one. It was essentially their current kitchen, but slightly bigger. There was also a separate laundry room, dryer and washing machine included.

Upstairs, there were three rooms and one large bathroom on one side. The rooms were all similarly sized and the bathroom was definitely big enough for the three kids.

On the other side, there was the master bedroom, which was _huge._ It really puts their current room to shame, an en-suite bathroom which had 2 sinks, and a large shower plus bathtub to go with it. This house must be expensive though.

“I have another good news: if we’re able to come up with an offer today, the owners agree to let go of this house at your budget.”

Mark replies, “Wait, why? That’s not very common isn’t it?” 

“They’re moving to Australia very soon, so they’d rather settle their deals quickly. This was originally a house they flipped, they’ve never lived in it too, so it’s basically new.”

“Seriously?” Youngjae looks at Mark, this deal was really unbelievable.

“So, how about it?”

“Can you give us 10 minutes to talk about it? We’ll be at the garden.” The realtor nods, and lets her be on her way.

“Mark, if you’re not ready to-”

“No, I want this house. Like… a lot. It’s even nearer to their schools, my office, and… it’s basically perfect. I can really see our kids growing up here… I can see us here. We have to move on eventually. Even if I’m not ready, I’ll be, eventually,” Mark explained, “We just need to ask the children.” Youngjae gestures them over, asking them what they’d think about the house. With the response they got, by 2pm that same day, they had a new home.

_"I told you we could find the same house but nearer!"_

_"That means Chanyeol can come over everyday!"_

_Mark tries not to cry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, if they're anything you want to read, please do let me know ^^ stay safe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy anniversary to the boys!!  
> it's not much but this is a little gift... i know i said i wanted to continue the sequel but due to time and lack of motivation + being burnt out, i decided to stop here!!  
> please continue loving markjae!! hehehe
> 
> update: lmaoo i forgot to upload this on the 16th but since got7 isn't part of jype anymore from today!! HAPPY GOT7 FREEDOM DAY!!

Mark and Youngjae have been engaged for a little more than a year, and everyday with the rings on their fingers really reminded them of how much they’ve come. Their families, although a little impatient, were very excited, probably even more than the grooms themselves. The kids would talk about it everyday, even watching random weddings on Youtube or Netflix, giving their dads some advice and tips, plus ideas on what they should have (or shouldn’t) at their wedding. Youngjae even jokingly mentions that the twins should be their wedding planners instead _(‘it would save us a lot of money!’)_ but when the twins took it seriously, their fathers had to sit them down to tell them _no, Appa was just joking_ and they can help out here and there, but they’ve got it.

Truthfully, they’re content and comfortable like this. Married or not married, they’re still in love with each other, and in a much healthier relationship than before. 

Except right now, when Mark is taking his own bloody sweet time packing their stuff.

“How is it possible that you can pack up and move to a new country overnight, but can’t decide whether to get a new vanity table or not?” Youngjae roughly places their folded clothes into one of the boxes.

“I’m sorry!” Mark pouts, “I’ll just get a new one… but do I really need a ne-”

“We’re getting a new one. A long one so you and I can share one table and not make our new room messy-looking.” Well, that settles it.

“Appa! Are we bringing our beds there?”

“Of course. We only bought the beds less than 2 years ago, it matches the rooms anyway, right?” They had made minor changes to the new house - more specifically their own rooms. The kids were able to choose the colour of the walls and they had them repainted, one of the smaller rooms was made soundproof, and the other room’s carpeted floor was taken out, replaced by tiles. That was going to be Coco’s own room (and maybe for one more future dog, wink wink).

For the most part, they liked it, and decided to keep the furniture that came with it. They met the owners of the house, which were incredibly nice, and delighted the entire family had liked the house. They even brought housewarming gifts, as well as 3 toys, one for each child. As for their current house, since it was at a prime location, it was snatched up pretty fast too, just like the past few weeks have been. Youngjae could use a breather. He sits down at the new garden, where he bought lounge chairs in addition to the benches and table that were already there. The landscape already had a couple types of flowers, so Youngjae makes a mental note to learn more about them and plant a few more flowers.

“Hey babe,” Mark enters the garden and pecks the other’s forehead, “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Flowers, let’s get more of them.” His fiance chuckled and nodded, whatever Youngjae wants, he gets. 

“The children are napping. Should we get some sleep in then?”

Youngjae nods sleepily, “Carry me.” He opens his arms, he didn’t exactly expect Mark to carry him to their bedroom on the second floor, but he wanted the older to try. And try he did, and succeeded too. Youngjae may or may not have rewarded him that afternoon.

They didn’t have a lot to unpack, just needing to buy more basic items like pots, pans, cutleries, soap, dishwashing liquid, hangers (their closets were bigger, oh no) and etc. Grocery shopping is also a priority, because living off delivery food can only be so healthy. Since the two men took some time-off, they decided to do all that while the children were at school. They quickly rearrange everything, including new furniture they had bought and requested to be delivered on one day.

“Bambam’s asking when our housewarming party is,” Mark puts down his phone as he watches his husband compare the sugar level between two brands.

“The house isn’t even ready yet,” He replies, finally putting one of them in the trolley, “But should we get some… like alcohol or something? For when they would come one day. Or should we just get catering?”

“I mean… Do we need an excuse to buy alcohol? We can think about everything else later, we need to stock on some beer.”

* * *

They decided to play hooky with Levi the next day, wanting to spend some time with their toddler.

“He’s already growing up too much, I may be having baby fever.”

Youngjae chuckles, “Want another baby? We have run out of rooms.”

“Should we get an even bigger house?” Mark jokes.

“Let’s just get another pup. For Coco.”

He watches his fiance’s eyes brighten up, “Really? I was thinking of getting a Maltipoo!”

“Seems like you’ve thought about it, huh? Let’s do more research and talk with the kids first. We need to talk to Coco too, you know how jealous she can get.” Mark shudders at that memory. One time at the dog park, Levi and Youngjae had played with another dog, a Poodle, and Coco had ran over, barking extremely loudly, scaring not only the dog, but Levi, who started crying and couldn’t stop even when they were back at home. Mark had reprimanded the dog, who had understood she was in the wrong, and tried to pacify the toddle. She went over to where Youngjae was trying to give Levi some ice cream, which failed, miserably and whimpered at Youngjae’s feet. He carefully settled them all down on the floor, Coco licking, whimpering and gently pawing at Levi to stop crying until he eventually did, and the pup had learnt her lesson.

“Ah, she’s going to be the hardest to convince,” Mark concludes, “But we should still consider it, after research.”

“Yes, research. Important.” Youngjae opens the door to the flower wholesale market and asks around for advice, while Mark tries to catch Levi to ensure he doesn’t get lost.

“Hyung! Come look at these~”

Mark decides to carry the toddler, knowing he wouldn’t listen to him anytime soon, and struggles to walk the small distance to his fiance.

“Levi, behave,” Youngjae sterned, and the toddler immediately stood still in his father’s arms. Once he was satisfied, Youngjae showed Mark the flowers he had in mind, the former explaining to him what each flower means, needed for growth, and how they’d grow in the roof garden. He wasn’t listening, too distracted by how excited and passionate his fiance looked and God, Mark thinks he’d never get over how in love he was with him.

“I know you’re not listening so just give me your card, hyung.” Crap. He gave his fiance his card anyway, and Youngjae happily bounced towards one of the workers.

Mark lets Levi down again, after he promises to continuously hold his hand since the flower shop was too ‘dangerous’ to run around. They walked towards Youngjae, who was confirming their details for their flowers to be delivered to, before they eventually left the flower shop.

They ended up at a very fancy bakery for brunch, and Mark had to restrain Youngjae from ordering everything on the menu because they’re so ‘aesthetically pleasing’.

“Since when do you care about these kinds of things?”

“Come on, hyung! Don’t tell me this, uh… really big yellow macaron isn’t pretty!” Mark chuckles at how cute he was and he tells him that. Youngjae pouts, “Am not cute! Levi is right here.” At the mention of his name. Levi looks up and giggles at his fathers, sensing the playful atmosphere between the both of them.

“What drink do you want, baby?” Youngjae asks.

“Um…” Levi hums, “Choco? Youngjae looks at the menu, ah hot chocolate it is. Extra ice, knowing Levi, he would want to dive in no matter how hot it was.

They managed to order just 4 pastries, and after Youngjae had taken about 11 pictures, they finally dug in. 

“Mmm, should we buy some back for the twins?”

Youngjae nods at the suggestion, knowing how much of a sweet tooth they both have. “They have a test today too; would be a good treat for them.”

They walked around for a while more and finally went home so Levi could take his nap, while his parents would retreat to their bedroom to do something else that did _not_ involve any sort of resting.

* * *

“We’re home!”

They were greeted by their fathers giggling very close to each other in the kitchen, and Lucy purposefully clears her throat loudly.

“Can my friends come over?” Lucas asks, “They wanna see the new house.”

“Chanyeol?” Mark pulls away from his fiance, who was snickering at him.

“And Baekhyun and Jongdae?”

“To what? Have a double date?” _(‘Calm down, Mister.’)_

“No? To see the house.”

“I’ll think about Chanyeol; the other two can come.”

“Dad, why~~?”

“You can’t have a boyfriend at 9.”

“Dad~ Don’t say that it’s embarrassing.” He looks at his sister, “Why don’t you ask Lucy why she has 3 boys hanging around her all the time? I only have o-”

Mark widens his eyes, “What? Luciana -” 

“ _That’s not even my name!_ Really, Lucas?” She groans.

“Lucy, no boys. For the both of you.”

Youngjae just ignores the 3 of them, still arguing and secretly wanting him to support their cases, and checks on the monitor - Levi wasn’t awake yet. He goes to the fridge, now with 3 pairs of eyes looking at him expectantly, and takes out some fruits and yogurt pouches. He prepares them into 4 bowls and passes it to them, “Done arguing? Go wash up and eat some snacks.”

_“Stop being ridiculous, hyung, they’re still kids!”_

_“Exactly! No boyfriends, they need to study.”_

_“It’s not even going to be serious, hyung. They’re still young, it’s going to be all lovey-dovey, puppy love. Harmless and lighthearted.”_

_“No~~” Mark whines, before Youngjae flicks him on the forehead, “Enough, hyung. It was cute for a while, but not anymore. We will only intervene if their grades start to drop, okay? Promise me.”_

_The hyung pouts, but relents, “Promise.”_

_“I swear you’re the child in the family.”_

“Your friends can come over.” The kids celebrated then, ignoring the scowl on their daddy’s face.

* * *

“Hi, samchon!” The three boys greeted as soon as they came in.

“Hi, boys,” Mark greets back, with a fierce (he hopes) look on his face. He was most definitely not glaring at the only other tall boy in the group, with said boy totally not hiding behind his boyfriend.

“Dad, you’re scaring him,” Lucas complains, before pulling them to show his new room.

“Alright, stand down, Tuan,” Youngjae says as he steps out with Levi, “Go fix the table.” Their new furniture came in today so both parents were at home too. Mark sighs, kissing both his fiance and son before retreating to Youngjae’s studio, the other two heading towards the kitchen to prepare some snacks on the counter. Lucy had to stay back in school for a bit for extra classes, so Youngjae calculates the time before she would come home, and places her snacks in the fridge. Walking to the side where the intercom is, he presses it and announces to the boys to go down for their snacks, and soon, he hears the heavy footsteps of 4 boys.

“He’s not here!” He sees one of them - Baekhyun? - peek into the kitchen, and soon Youngjae sees all 4 boys. 

“Dad is in my studio,” he chuckles, Chanyeol particularly looking relieved. “Clean up after yourselves.”

“Okay~~” He hears, before going into the studio with some juice in hand.

“Baby?” Youngjae calls as he sees Mark struggling to attach one of the wooden panels to the other.

“Hey,” he reaches out for the juice and thanks him. 

“I cannot believe you managed to scare 9-year-old boys, you better apologise to them.”

“What why~?”

“Your attitude, Mister, is uncalled for. Go apologise later when you send them home.” Levi demanded to be put down and when he does, he climbs all over his other father, “Be careful, baby. They’re dangerous.”

“Dads! Lucy is coming home with her boyfriend~~”

Mark perks up at that, “ _Boyfriend?_ ”

Lucas nods too happily, “They’re coming up now! Come look!” Of course his dad would hurriedly stand up to greet the boyfriend his daughter from school, because that’s what good fathers do. Youngjae just knowingly follows him along and as soon as the door opens, Lucy sees everyone - from her dads to her brother and his friends - and quickly lets go of this boy’s hand.

“Hello, who might you be?” Mark asks immediately.

“Hello,” boy bows respectfully, “I’m Sanha.”

“Oh, Sanha!” Youngjae’s eyes lit up, “Come on in for a snack. Sorry the house is a little messy.” He beckons him in before Lucy stops him, “He’s just coming here to send me home, Appa. He’s going now~”

“No no. Just come in for some fruits.” Youngjae glares at their daughter and she knows its a losing fight.

Mark ensures the both of them were sitting an arm length apart as he sees Youngjae practically swooning over their guest. 

“So, like, you’re both in a relationship?” He asks with a straight face, arms spread on the counter to show his dominance.

“ _Dad_ ,” Lucy sighs.

“Answer me.”

“Yes!” Sanha says confidently, grabbing Lucy’s hand gently but firmly.

“Yes?!” Mark shouts as Youngjae laughs, Levi playing in the living room unbothered while Lucas and his friends watch in anticipation. 

“Yes, we’re dating, and I promise to keep her safe and protected when I can, and not purposely hurt her,” Sanha continues, and boy, was it hilarious to watch Mark potentially entering a breakdown.

Youngjae finally steps in and drags Mark away, while signalling for everyone to continue what they were doing before. Lucas secretly rejoices because the focus wasn’t on him anymore, _yay!_

After Youngjae knocks some sense into his fiance - a mixture of scolding and babying him, because it’s Mark - they both come out and Mark clears his throat, Youngjae signalling behind him for all the kids to gather..

“I’d like to apologise for my actions and behaviour. You can all date so long as no one gets hurt, no laws get broken and to my children, your grades do not, I repeat, _do not drop_.” His kids nodded agreeably and smiled happily, which meant both their parents smiled as well, seeing their kids happy. 

“I’ll be sure to reward you tonight,” Youngjae whispers before back hugging the other, watching the kids do their own thing.

“You better.” They pecked each other on the lips before they hear a small, “Uh oh.”

_“Levi!!”_

(Mark guesses it’s worth it though, getting mad then un-mad again, because when the kids separately came to say goodnight later on, they sincerely thanked him before giving him big fat kisses on his cheek.)

* * *

Weekends, now that they’ve all settled into their new home, are now more focused on the next big event - Mark and Youngjae’s wedding. They wanted the kids to also plan the wedding with them, so first things first, the venue.

“Daddy~” Levi whines, wanting to be carried.

“This is why you don’t run around everywhere, baby.” Mark shakes his head, making Levi whine even more. And since Youngjae already said no (the toddler ran around all 3 venues they’ve been at already, and they’re tired), Levi, being the dramatic toddler he is, lies down in the middle of the hall, crying.

His parents sighed, _nothing new,_ and walked around him, listening to the guide giving the tour while his older siblings looked around as well, all ignoring the toddler throwing a tantrum.

“Levi~ We’re going now, bye bye!” Mark brings the entire group towards the door, looking back to see whether the toddler would follow along (he did not) and once out of the door and his sight, they all stayed right outside the door. Sure enough, the tear-streaked toddler came running out and was shocked to see his family waiting for him, that he fell on his butt, sobbing again.

“Aigoo~ Did you really think we’d leave you?” Youngjae gives in and picks him up, comforting him while Levi calms down, hiccuping every now and then. Just as they exited the building, Levi was fast asleep, Youngjae wiping away the dry tears and mucus from his cheeks.

“Should we go eat?” Mark asks, the kids nodding their heads vigorously because they were starving.

Not one of them was satisfied with the places they saw today, so Mark suggests going to two more places before heading home. They really wanted to pick the venue out by this weekend, they weren’t even fussy or picky, but neither were the right fit.

The other two were a bust too, and since the kids were feeling a little tired, they decided to go home at around 4pm. They all took a nap, Levi taking another small nap with his parents from all his running around, before Mark woke up and ordered some dinner.

“I wan’ that!” Levi says, reaching out for the chicken, but pulls back when his parents glare softly at him, “P-ease~” Mark cuts the chicken into the smaller pieces, only giving the toddler when he thanks him.

“What are we going to do if we can’t find the right one?” Lucy asks, a little sad.

“We will, baby,” Youngjae reassures, “Everything always works out in the end.”

“But what if we don’t?” Lucas probes again.

“Then we will try again,” Mark chimes in this time, “There will definitely be one that we would all like.”

“Have you both finished your homework? Remember to let daddy check.” The kids nodded as they cleared their plates, Youngjae staying behind to clear the table while Mark cleans Levi. The kids do the dishes as carefully as their dads taught them, and soon, they were all at the sofa watching a movie.

“So tomorrow we start at 11?” Mark asks.

“Yeah, hopefully we can find a place.” Youngjae sighs, honestly, it doesn’t matter, he just wanted a pretty decent place to get married in.

"Hey, what do you think of just... getting married in the courthouse? And we can have the reception at a nice little restaurant?" Youngjae suggests later that night. "I honestly don't care where we do it, as long as we get married. With our children, of course."

"That... That sounds really nice actually. No stress. God knows we had that aplenty."

Youngjae chuckles, "All that matters is we get married, and the people we love are there. So... how about it?" Mark shoots him the brightest smile.

* * *

"I now pronounce you, husband and husband. The newlyweds may now kiss." Cheers erupted as Mark and Youngjae presses their lips together in a chaste kiss, and pulls away to all 3 kids surrounding them. 

They thought it'd be hard to explain to them that there wasn't going to be a wedding anymore, but their angels more than understood, and they got married a mere 3 weeks later.

They ended up eating at a nice little fusion restaurant, and it was a very intimate reception too. Mark and Youngjae had their speeches, and so did their parents and even the 3 children. Levi came in with plenty of blabber, but ended the speech beautifully.

 _"Appa, Daddy! Levi love you!"_ Safe to say, he had the best speech tonight.

They continued the night with some festivities, and Mark and Youngjae had their first dance under the bright moonlight and stars. The latter also sang a special song he wrote for Mark and the 3 kids, and the former tries not to cry,

They retreated home soon after, since it was almost the kids' bedtime.

"I had a great day, Daddy," Lucas says as Mark tucks him in.

"Yeah? I'm glad, buddy. Appa and I only want the three of you to be happy and have a fun time."

"I did, thank you. I love you both so much, thank you for coming home."

"Thank you for giving Daddy a second chance, Appa."

Youngjae chuckles, "It's more like he gave me the second chance, baby. I'm lucky; to have you, your brothers, and Daddy. The most important thing for us both is your happiness."

"We're happy, Appa. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Our children are really sweet," Youngjae sighs contentedly as Mark retold what Lucas had said to him, and vice-versa. The older man hums in agreement, "I hit the jackpot. With the kids. And with you."

"Sap." Youngjae hits his now-husband with a pillow, then climbs on top of him.

"Ooh, I guess the night's going the way I hoped, huh?" Mark teases.

"You wish. 'M tired. We're going on our honeymoon, anyway."

Sort of. They would go together to Jeju as one big family, including both sets of parents, and they would leave the newlyweds 4 four days later, so Youngjae and Mark could spend time with each other without the kids. Two vacations in one.

"I love you, Jae. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For a lot of things. Like Lucy said, thank you for giving me a second chance." Youngjae sighs and lies down flat on top of his husband, "I would've given you one anyway, if you asked. Eventually."

"I didn't think you will."

"I didn't think so either, but there's no one else like you for me. I think fate will bring us together no matter what, and make sure we learn to forgive each other and ourselves too."

Mark stays silent for a while, and eventually leans in to press a long kiss to Youngjae's lips.

"I don't deserve you."

"And I think I don't deserve you too. Maybe that's why we're together. That's how the universe works." They lay down, entangled in each other, before Youngjae breathes out, "I love you too. So much. Let's forgive ourselves for our past, and move forward together, okay? Let it go, Mark."

Mark nods his head, "Let's do this. Together. It's all I ever wanted. You and the kids are all I wanted."

"It's what we want too. No bad cops, or good cops. Just partners-in-crime." The older laughed, and agrees.

"Partners-in-crime, with their little assistants."

"For the rest of our lives."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very open to what you want to see in the story, so you can dm me on my [twt](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart) or [cc.](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart) you can also come talk to me about whatever!!


End file.
